world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081414-RubiDani
08:47:30 GG: Howsit? 08:47:47 AC: Hows what? The planet? Life? universe? 08:47:56 AC: everything? 08:47:59 GG: That one. 08:48:12 AC: Uhh... It could be far worse... 08:48:45 GG: Yeah? 08:49:27 AC: Yeah. mother was shot by balish's men 08:49:41 AC: and then i tossed her into my sprite. now i have her back...kinda 08:49:57 GG: Oh that's fucking... lucky. I guess. 08:50:31 AC: Kinda. If we find any of his men wanna kick their asses? 08:51:17 GG: That sounds too gentle. 08:52:13 AC: Mmm... lets not kill them just yet. 08:52:40 GG: Death is too nice. 08:52:56 GG: People like that need to learn a lesson before they're given peace. 08:53:51 AC: Well... fair trial first. that said if you do see any of the adults make sure we all know. I want to take this game from their hands. 08:55:17 GG: Right. You get to do that now? 08:55:32 AC: Why couldnt I before? 08:55:55 GG: Don't know. All the computers called you "Queen Rubi" though. 08:56:02 AC: Oh that 08:56:05 GG: Figure it has more weight now. 08:57:25 AC: Mmm... Yeah kinda... i kinda got lumped with that responsibility. Just do me a favor and don't use Queen and Rubi right next to each other. I need to give it some time to sink in 08:59:22 GG: Fair. Just be Rubi. Or Ruby. Or whatever. 09:00:26 AC: Thank you. That said don't try treating me differently. anyway whats your planet like? 09:00:46 GG: It's pretty much like 20 tabs of acid. 09:00:58 AC: So everything is melting? 09:01:13 GG: melting, swirling, being neon. 09:01:25 GG: I may have seen a dancing bear. I'm not sure. 09:01:41 GG: I'm not going out there. 09:03:17 AC: Hah dancing bear? 09:03:29 GG: It's a reference. 09:03:29 AC: That sounds like a carnival or something 09:03:34 GG: There was no bear. 09:03:45 AC: ...dang it. 09:06:09 GG: Just imagine someone found a way to make the world highlighters and paint at the same time, and it's vibrating on some unholy subwoofer that's got enough power to bounce the whole planet off-kilter. 09:07:06 AC: Still sounds better than the crowns tiaras and turban. its like this planet is taunting me... 09:08:50 GG: There's probably no paracetamol on this planet. I don't think I packed any. 09:09:22 GG: Just destroy all of it, love. 09:09:33 AC: naw gonna steal the gems first 09:09:39 GG: Clever. 09:09:51 AC: imagine diamond hard fists... 09:09:53 AC: thats my goal 09:10:23 GG: Diamond knuckles sound intense. 09:10:53 AC: that said ask around to see who got what on their planet. i havent seen what i got yet. been trying to do the first bonding experience with my mother since...nearly ever. 09:11:25 GG: Good luck. 09:12:43 AC: ...sorry. 09:12:58 GG: why? 09:13:11 AC: I never got the information for your mother... 09:14:25 GG: What do you mean? 09:14:44 AC: The ones that attacked her? 09:14:57 AC: Sorry things are getting really loud out there again 09:14:59 AC: so much brass 09:15:00 GG: Ah... I was not focusing on that. 09:15:09 GG: Brass? Sounds annoying. 09:15:43 AC: Yeah it is. im gonna put on my headphones to drown it out. ttyl hun. 09:16:00 GG: See you around.